Christmas In Japan
by MightnightMoonKiss
Summary: A Winter wonderland for our favorite Couple.


It was a cold December day as the small family of eight headed up a hill towards a small old well.

_"Now, remember pups. We need to be on our best behavior for Gramma. She's been sick lately and we don't need her running around the house, do we?" _

The small children shook their tiny heads no, their hair flowing in the wind. A young woman, only 18 years old laughed and patted her friends back.

_"It'll be okay Kagome, since your mom taught me how to use your oven we'll cook and the boys will watch the kids. Right boys?"_

_"Keh" _

Laughing, Kagome shook her head and gripped the side of the well. Jumping in her small family followed shortly after.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Present day Japan. (Kagome pov)<strong>_

Climbing out the well, her small family started towards the house. Small snowflakes started to fall, landing on the children's heads. The children's squealed with excitement. She looked toward her mate and daughter, Aimi laughed and squealed as the small flakes landed on her pointy dog ears perched on her head. Her mate, Inu-yasha smiles at her.

_"Mate?"_

_"Hm?"_

_"Your friends are coming up the steps." _

Gasping she ushered her family into the house, grabbing the necklaces she had put a spell on beforehand to conceal their hanyou features, she put them on them. Putting the bags down she smiled at them before leading them into the living room where her family was. Shippo ran over to Sota and started to play his video game with him.

Her daughter squealed, trying to get out her father's arms to get to her maw-maw.

_"Maw! Maw! Down alpha down!" _

Laughing Inuyasha put his daughter down, she ran over to her grandmother and climbed in her lap.

_"Why hello there sweetie! Hello dears,"_

Mom smiled at everyone. The doorbell shot through the house, causing Aimi to whimper. Kagome sighed and headed towards the door. Opening she faked a smile.

"Hi guys, Hojo."

_"Oh my god! Kagome you're so cute! We haven't seen you in such a long time!" _

Rolling her eyes she nodded her head, she look towards Inuyasha who was walking up to her. Nuzzling her neck softly he smiled polity at her friends. Whispering in her ear to hurry up he walked back to the livingroom. Kagome sighed dreamily, listening to his fading footsteps before three loud squeals snapped her back to reality.

"_Oi! Fuck! That hurt my ears, what the heck was that for?!" _

The girls and Hojo all gave her a look, since when did Kagome cruse?

"_Who was that kagome?"_ Ayumi asked smiling, she was so happy Kagome found someone!

"_Huh? Oh! That was my ma-Husband! That was my husband Inuyasha." _

"_HUSBAND?!" _

"_Kagome Dear!" _

She looked behind her friends to see her father and In-Laws, along with Seeshomaru and Rin. Waving towards them she motioned for them to come in.

"Sorry guys, Yes Husband. I and Inuyasha married right after 10th grade when I dropped out. We didn't know if I was going to make it to 17 because of how sick I was getting."

Her friends moved out the way as the small family came closer. Not a moment later her daughter was running out the door to see her grandparents and uncle.  
>"Paw-Paw! Mal (sounds like mall) mal!"<p>

"Pup! Get back here!"

Her daughter squealed and hid herself in her Grandfathers arms.

Forgetting about her friends she gasped slightly and turned to them," Sorry, This is Inyuashas parents, my father, my daughter and Seeshomaru. Inyuasha's brother."

"You got married at 16?!" Hojo's voice broke slightly at the word married. Sh..She was supposed to be his!

Inuyasha came up and hugged her from behind grinning. "That we did, Kagome looked beautiful, but that's nothing new." Nuzzling her neck softly he heard her giggle.

"Ewhh mama and papa are being sweet to each other," Shippo said as he and Sota came outside.

Laughing and smiling she look towards her friends, "I'm sorry guys but we have to cut this short. We have a full house here and I need to start cooking."

Waving to her friends she walked back into the house and headed towards the kitchen where Izayoi and her mother sat. Sighing softly she sat down next to her mother and laid her head on her arms groaning. Her mother just laughed and patted her head.

Relaxing slightly as her mate came into the room. Giving his mother and in law a kiss he sat down next to his mate.

"So mama, how have you been?" He looked towards his mom as he rubbed his mates shoulder, he knew she was annoyed by her friends.

His mom grinned," Better, much better. So glad to be able to come here too. Thank you Amaya for having us. It's been such a long time since we've seen each other."

Amaya laughed and patted her hands," Of course Izzy! It's so good to have you and Tashio here. Speaking of which, where did our mates run off too?"

Izayoi laughed and shook her head. She smiled at Kagome and patted her head softly," Sweetie, are you okay?"

Kagome looked up and smiled softly," Hai Im fine Izayoi,"

* * *

><p>After cooking for three hours everyone sat down to eat, once everyone was done they headed towards the livingroom where the Christmas tree was.<p>

The children, Aimi, Sota, Shippo, Kohaku and Akira (sango's and Miroku's baby) sat around the tree as their parents passed out the gifts Santa gave them. Next it was time for the parents to open up their gifts. Kagome bit down on her lip slightly as she watched her mate open up the box she handed him. She was worried and scared and yet excited at the same time. Once he opened the box he noticed a blue baby pin inside, raising an eye brow he looked towards her. Once it set in he picked her up and sprung her around, tears leaked out her eyes and down her face.

"You're sure?" She nodded and he kissed her as deep and passionate as he could. Smiling down at her, he couldn't asked for a better present. She gave him everything he needed, wanted and more. She was truly his perfect wench, the perfect mate. His soul mate.

* * *

><p>Aimi is around 2 in human years but looks 5.<p>

This is set after Reality of dreams, slight spoil alters.

Yes, The blue pin means Kagome is Pregnant,


End file.
